Display assemblies for shelving and displaying merchandise and other such articles are well known. There are many variations of such display assemblies used in supermarkets, grocery stores, drugstores and the like.
Prior art improvements include display assemblies with a pair of top and bottom runners, and a vertical elongate or post member being mountable therebetween, This post includes apertures for receiving bracket members that can carry a variety of shelves for displaying items. The posts may have pegs, pins, inserts or other protrusions that are configured to be inserted within corresponding apertures formed within the top and bottom runners.
Drawbacks with the prior art assemblies include that it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble an elongate member from the runners and that the elongate member is not mounted to the runners with sufficient stability.
There thus remains a need for an improved display assembly.